


distraction tactics

by blazeofglory



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, post-FHSY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Ragh kisses Gorgug, and it'snothinglike prom.
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	distraction tactics

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta post this quick before june is over and gorgug is straight again

“Glad to be back?” Ragh asks, nudging Gorgug’s side as he sidles up next to him. Gorgug’s leaning against the wall, where he’s been taking a bit of a step back and a breather from the party raging on around them. He smiles at Ragh, offering a small shrug. 

“Of course,” Gorgug replies with a smile. “Feels good to be able to get a good night’s sleep.” 

Ragh nods enthusiastically. “Totally. No more nightmares.” 

“We can finally relax,” Gorgug replies, but then he hesitates. “I mean, we _can_ relax, but I’m not doing great at it. I keep doing head counts, like I’m waiting for someone to go missing.” 

“Everyone’s safe,” Ragh says, nudging Gorgug more gently this time. “Come with me to the kitchen?” 

Gorgug nods and follows Ragh; the kitchen is just down the hall, and it’s blessedly empty. The music from the living room is still filtering in, but it’s at least a little bit quieter, and Gorgug breathes easier. As Ragh roots around in the fridge, Gorgug leans against the counter, absently fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie. 

“Here,” Ragh says, holding out a water bottle, and Gorgug takes it with a small smile. 

“I keep waiting for things to feel normal again,” Gorgug says after a long moment and several sips of water. He stares down at his feet instead of at Ragh. “I still feel so… on edge.” 

“I’m not sure I can help things feel normal,” Ragh replies with a quiet sigh. “But I can do my best to distract you.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Gorgug looks up with a grin. “How?” 

Ragh shrugs, grinning. “We could… make sandwiches. We could play a game. We could do karaoke. We could go to the gym. We could make out. We could—”

“Okay,” Gorgug says quickly. “Yeah.” 

Ragh stops short. “Which one?” 

Gorgug avoids eye contact and blushes; he hopes Ragh doesn’t notice. “The last one?” 

“Hey,” Ragh prompts, and Gorgug slowly drags his gaze away from the sticky floor and back up to Ragh’s face. Ragh offers a smile. “Really?”

“I mean…” Gorgug shrugs nervously. “Yeah.” 

Ragh leans in slowly—slow enough that Gorgug could back out of this, and for just a _second_ he’s so nervous, he considers it—but then Gorgug leans in too, and their lips meet in the middle. Gorgug doesn’t really know what to do with his hands; one is still holding a water bottle, but the other reaches out, fingers curling in the fabric of Ragh’s tshirt. _Ragh’s_ hands are much more confident—they slide into Gorgug’s hair, cradling his head surprisingly gently. 

It’s a simple, chaste kiss at first—just a press of lips, soft and gentle, like Ragh is testing the waters. But Gorgug wants _more_. He presses closer, deepening the kiss, tentatively licking Ragh’s bottom lip, and it’s a _thrill_ when Ragh does the same thing. It’s a little bit messy, and their tusks bump a few times, but neither of them care. Gorgug can barely even _think_ , he’s so caught up in Ragh, in this moment, in the way his heart is pounding and his lips are tingling, in the way that Ragh holds him and _kisses_ him. 

This is _nothing_ like the kiss at prom. Gorgug’s heart had been pounding then too, when he’d been so _terrified_ , so nervous that they were all going to die, and Ragh had been so _angry_ , so confused, and so alone. They barely knew each other back then, when Gorgug had thrown caution to the wind and pulled Ragh in close and kissed him. 

Now, they know each other _very_ well. 

Ragh pulls back and Gorgug straightens up—he hadn’t even realized just how much he’d had to bend to kiss Ragh, who is just a few inches shorter than him. Ragh smiles up at Gorgug, wide and happy and unashamed. 

“It worked, right?” Ragh asks, and Gorgug just blinks at him. “The distraction?” 

“Oh.” Gorgug looks away again, finally setting aside his water bottle. “Yeah, it did. Thanks.”

Ragh just keeps smiling. “What are friends for?” 

“Yeah,” Gorgug replies quietly, but then—he needs to ask. “Are you—I mean, did you… did you kiss me just to be a good friend?” 

Ragh claps Gorgug on the shoulder, meeting his eyes steadily. “Honestly? I’ve got another motive.” 

Gorgug swallows thickly and tries not to stare at Ragh’s lips. “What is it?” 

Ragh leans in again, so _close_ , but their lips don’t touch. Ragh whispers, “I just like to kiss cute guys, and you’re really cute.” 

Gorgug kisses him again. 

When they part once more, Ragh laughs softly. “You know, dude, I really thought you were straight.”

“I am,” Gorgug replies instinctively. “I mean, I guess maybe I’m not. This—I—I like kissing you?” 

“You don’t have to figure anything out yet,” Ragh replies easily, and Gorgug lets out a relieved breath. “I’ve gotta get going, but… I can help you find out what you like, if you want me to. We can talk, you know? Or we can make out more. I’m good with both.” 

Gorgug nods, blushing. He feels this strange mix of exhilarated and overwhelmed, and all he knows for sure right now is that he wants to keep kissing Ragh. 

“Thanks,” Gorgug says quietly, and Ragh smiles. It’s a nice smile. 

Ragh leans in for another kiss, soft and lingering, and Gorgug just about _melts_. Eventually, Ragh pulls away, smiling again. “See you later, man.”

“See you later,” Gorgug echoes, breathless, and he watches Ragh leave. 

* * *

“Hey, Ragh?” Gorgug whispers, sidling up next to Ragh during practice. They’re the only ones on the sidelines right now, but Gorgug is careful to keep his voice down anyway. “Can I talk to you?” 

Ragh sets his bag aside, which Gorgug guesses is what he came over to do in the first place, and he turns to Gorgug with a smile. “Of course, dude. What’s up?” 

“Uh.” Gorgug practiced this in his head all morning, but words are suddenly eluding him. “The other day, when we—?”

“Yeah?” Ragh prompts. 

“I think it’d be cool if we did it again,” Gorgug says quietly, blushing bright red—and there’s no hope that Ragh won’t notice it this time, on this bright sunny afternoon. Gorgug stares resolutely down at his feet. “I mean, if you still want to.” 

“Gorgug.” Ragh claps him on the shoulder and Gorgug looks up at his grinning face. “Abso _lutely_.” 

Gorgug grins too, relief and excitement flooding through him. He glances behind them, back at their team doing stretches, and Fabian is giving them a curious glance. Gorgug looks away, back at Ragh, still smiling. “After practice?” 

“I’d kiss you right now if I could,” Ragh replies, always so honest, and Gorgug feels faint. He doesn’t know what to even _say_ to that. Ragh makes Gorgug feel a hundred different things, all of them good, and it’s been overwhelming to even _think_ about what that could mean. And now, being here with Ragh being so charming and handsome, Gorgug can barely control himself. 

“I’ll drive you home after practice,” Gorgug says, instead of something insane, like, _Last night I dreamt about your lips._

“Hell yeah,” Ragh replies with a bright grin, and then he turns away, headed back to the rest of the team. Gorgug follows, taking his usual spot next to Fabian. 

“Everything good?” Fabian asks curiously, giving Gorgug a sideways look as he continues stretching. 

Gorgug smiles back. “I’m actually having a really good day.” 

* * *

“Turn down this street,” Ragh says, and Gorgug frowns but does it anyway. 

“This is the wrong way,” Gorgug points out, eyeing a street sign to double check. 

“I know,” Ragh replies. “Pull over here.” 

Gorgug does so—they’re on a quiet side street, near a patch of trees, with a few houses down the road. They’re just one street over from Mordred Manor. He looks over at Ragh, who’s already unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“What’s up?” Gorgug asks curiously. 

“If you come inside the manor, everyone is gonna wanna hang out,” Ragh says with a grin. He’s always _grinning_ and it’s as infectious as it is charming. “I don’t feel like sharing you.”

“Oh.” Gorgug fumbles with his seatbelt for a long moment, then finally gets it unbuckled, and he turns to Ragh, who meets him halfway—and they’re kissing again. It’s all Gorgug’s thought about all week, and it’s everything he needs. It’s a little awkward to angle their bodies in the front seat of the car, but they make do. 

Gorgug hasn’t exactly kissed a lot of people, so he doesn’t have a big sample size to work with, but Ragh is a _really good kisser._ He’s so good, Gorgug is too caught up in the kiss to even worry that he’s not as good at it as Ragh is. His mind is free of all worries, replaced only with _want_ and _touch_ and _Ragh_. Gorgug clutches the front of Ragh’s letterman jacket, keeping him close, as Ragh slides his fingers into Gorgug’s hair. 

Ragh tugs at Gorgug’s hair just a little, then nips at his bottom lip, and Gorgug feels _feral._ He kisses back with equal fervor, licking into Ragh’s mouth, and Ragh makes a _noise_. 

Gorgug pulls back after a while, breathing hard, though neither of them move their hands—they stay like that, leaned in close, as they breathe. 

“I’ve never felt like this before,” Gorgug admits in a whisper. 

“Me neither,” Ragh replies softly, and Gorgug doesn’t know what that _means_ —he knows Ragh has kissed other guys, has even _had sex_ at least once. This isn’t new to Ragh. But before Gorgug can ask what he means, Ragh kisses him again, and Gorgug loses the train of thought. 

Gorgug loses all sense of time—he doesn’t know how much later it is when Ragh pulls away, but his lips are tingly and his blood is pumping, and the sun is setting. He blinks at Ragh, dazed for a second, and Ragh smiles softly, lit up by the pink glow of the setting sun. 

“You’re so hot,” Gorgug says, then blushes immediately, breaking eye contact. “I’ve _known_ this but I guess I didn’t _really_ know it? Does that make sense?” 

“Absolutely,” Ragh agrees easily, nodding. He grins again. “You think I’m hot.” 

Gorgug can’t help but look at Ragh again. The sky is more purple now and Ragh wears the color well, his eyes bright and his smile wide as the purple light brightens his face. His hair is disheveled and his tshirt is wrinkled, all due to Gorgug’s own hands, and… there’s a lot to take in here. Ragh is breathtaking. 

Gorgug doesn’t have the words to say any of this out loud. He doesn’t even know where to _start._

“Yeah,” Gorgug agrees softly. For a second, he wonders if his emotions are written all over his face—he’s always been told he’s an open book. But even if they are, what would Ragh be _seeing_? Gorgug doesn’t even really know what he’s feeling. 

They finally head out again, just a few minutes drive away from Mordred Manor—Gorgug pulls up right outside. 

“See you tomorrow at school,” Ragh says, reaching over to pat Gorgug on the thigh—and then he leans in again for a soft, quick kiss. When he pulls back, he’s grinning just as wide and handsome as ever. “And in case it wasn’t obvious, I think you’re hot too.”

Before Gorgug can even reply, Ragh gets out of the van and bounds up the sidewalk to the manor—but he turns back to wave, and Gorgug waves back. Ragh smiles, smaller and sweeter this time, and then he heads inside. 

Gorgug leans forward, resting his forehead on the steering wheel for a long moment before he finally feels like he’s pulled himself together enough to drive home. 

* * *

Gorgug flops back on his bed heavily, ignoring the way it creaks ominously below him. His lips are still tingling from kissing. 

His mind won’t stop racing, and it’s starting to give him a headache. 

He needs to talk to _someone_ about all of this. 

Gorgug (8:15): i gotta tell you something

Fig (8:15): that’s so ominous. you okay?

Gorgug (8:17): oh yeah totally, sorry. it’s actually nothing nvm

Seconds later, Gorgug’s crystal is ringing, and he picks it up with a sigh. “Hi, Fig.”

“Hi yourself,” Fig replies. “What’s goin’ on?” 

“I don’t _know_ , that’s the problem,” Gorgug says with another sigh, rubbing his eyes. “My head hurts.” 

“I need _something_ to go on here,” Fig points out. 

Gorgug thinks for a second about how to phrase it. “You remember when we had that long talk a few months ago when you were trying to figure out if you’re gay or bi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I said I was straight and I think I was wrong,” Gorgug says quickly, all in a rush as the words spill out of him. “I kissed a guy and it—it’s _so_ —I really liked it.”

“That’s awesome!” Fig enthuses immediately, sounding genuinely excited. “Who did you kiss? Oh my god, was it Fabian? Was it _Riz?”_

“What? No,” Gorgug replies with an awkward laugh. “It was Ragh.”

“Oh! Shit, okay, I should’ve guessed that. Wait, when did this happen? How? Where? _When?_ ” 

Gorgug stares up at his ceiling and doesn’t even realize when he starts to smile again. “At Ostentatia’s party last week, we were talking, and… it happened. Then again today. Just now.” 

“Just _now_?” Fig echoes in excitement. “Is this a thing? You two are a thing now?” 

“I don’t think so. We haven’t like… talked about it. The first time, he said it was as a friend.” 

“Friends kissing each other isn’t all that normal,” Fig points out. “Do you _want_ it to be a thing?” 

“I think so,” Gorgug admits quietly. “I mean, it’s Ragh, you know? He’s really great. And really, uh, hot.” 

“I think it’d be fucking awesome if you two started dating,” Fig replies. “How did it go today? Tell me exactly what happened.” 

“Well…” Gorgug lets out a slow breath as he thinks back over the events of the day. “We talked at practice and I, uh, said we should do it again.”

Fig snickers and Gorgug blushes. 

“Shut up,” he replies, more instinct than anything, and Fig just laughs again. “Anyway, he said he wanted to too, so I gave him a ride home.”

“ _And_?” Fig prompts. 

“This is so _embarrassing_ ,” Gorgug whines, covering his face with his hand. “I parked down the street from the manor and we made out in the van.” 

Fig laughs even harder at that, and Gorgug finds himself laughing too. His chest feels lighter already now that he’s talked to Fig about this, even though he still has no idea what to do. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Fig declares, still sounding amused. “You absolute horndog.”

“Whatever,” Gorgug laughs. 

“For real, though,” Fig says, a little more seriously. “Ragh is a pretty sincere guy. I think he likes you.” 

Gorgug smiles up at his ceiling again. “Yeah. I hope so.” 

* * *

Gorgug has been meaning to talk to Ragh about how he’s feeling. Really, he has. 

He just keeps getting distracted. 

“Are your parents gonna come check on us?” Ragh whispers, stepping away from the closed bedroom door that he’s had Gorgug pressed up against for the span of several long, dizzying kisses. 

Gorgug rubs a hand over his face, feeling slightly dazed. “No, don’t worry, they respect my privacy. They also probably don’t think we’d be doing anything, since they know I… like girls.”

Ragh sits on the edge of Gorgug’s bed and gives him a curious look. “They probably know you can like girls and guys.” 

“Right.” Gorgug moves away from the door, sitting next to Ragh awkwardly and staring down at his hands in his lap. “I haven’t really thought that much about it, but I guess… yeah. I guess I like both.” 

“Like I told you before, there’s no rush to figure it out,” Ragh says softly, nudging Gorgug with a gentle elbow. “I’m just here to help.”

“You’ve been a lot of help,” Gorgug replies quickly, face immediately heating up. 

While Gorgug has been avoiding thinking about his sexuality in specific terms, he’s had Ragh on the brain for _weeks_. Their clandestine kissing has continued, just about every day when Gorgug drives Ragh home after practice and parks around the block to make out for an hour. If there was any doubt left in Gorgug that he’s super into Ragh, it’s gone. 

Gorgug likes boys. Or, at least, he likes _this_ boy. He knows that much. 

“I like you, dude,” Ragh replies simply, no hint of hesitation in his voice, and Gorgug’s gaze snaps up to look at him. Ragh is smiling. “I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

That sends Gorgug’s thoughts spiraling—what does he _need?_ Is it all too simple if the only thing he needs is Ragh? Can it be that easy? 

Gorgug leans in again, kissing Ragh softly, lingering for a long moment before pulling away. His eyes are still closed when he whispers, “I like you too.” 

“As a friend?” Ragh prompts softly. 

“No,” Gorgug whispers back, heart beating so fast he swears he can hear it. “I mean, yeah, of course I like you as a friend. But also as—as more.” 

Ragh reaches up, gently cupping Gorgug’s face. “We should go on a date, right?” 

“We should be boyfriends,” Gorgug counters quickly, starting to grin, and he steals a quick kiss before pulling back, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“Dude,” Ragh starts, grinning wide. “Abso _lutely_.” 


End file.
